


Best Friends

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I love your age reversal its great! I was wondering if you could add wally to the mix? (He's kinda of my favorite) have him and dick really hit it off and maybe hint at birdflash in the very far future?





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to hint at birdflash but I don't think I did a very good job. I hope you still like it!

Bruce answered the door and immediately scowled. Two speedsters, Barry and Wallace, stood in front of him. He narrowed his eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

Barry beamed, undeterred by Bruce’s glare. “Did Alfred not tell you? Dick and Wally bonded so well, and he’s been begging me to play with Dick again. So here we are!” Barry tried to push Wally forward, but the boy, terrified by  _Batman_ , gripped the back of Barry’s pants tightly.

Bruce suddenly heard a cry from behind him. “Wally!”

A blur raced past Bruce and wrapped itself around Wally, who let go of his uncle’s pants and stumbled back.

“Hi, Dick!” Wally grinned at Dick, but his eyes darted nervously towards Bruce. Dick noticed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed Wally’s hand and dragged him inside.

“Come on! Let’s go play!” Dick trotted off with Wally, his voice fading as he moved further into the Manor. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re so scared of him…”

“This is gonna be great. Wally needs friends.” Barry beamed. “I’ll be back to pick him up at four. See you later!” He sped off. Bruce sighed and closed the door.

He already had to deal with Tim’s speedster friend. Why did Dick have to make one too?

 

* * *

 

Wally and Dick had decided to play the new zombie video game Bruce had gotten for him and Jason. It wasn’t out on the market yet, a fact that awed Wally.

“This game is awesome!” Wally turned to Dick, grinning. “Your friends must be so jealous that you have this.”

“Oh, um…” Dick paused the game and looked away, frowning. “Barbara is really my only friend, and her dad doesn’t like her playing games like this.”

“That sucks.” Wally said. He noticed Dick hunch in on himself. “I mean about her not being able to play this game! I—I don’t really have any friends either. Linda’s nice, but I guess she’s not really my friend. We never go over to each other’s houses or anything like that.” Wally paused and looked at Dick. “You’re my friend, right?”

“Yeah! I mean—if you want me to be.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re really cool, and I wouldn’t have to hide that I’m Kid Flash.”

“That  _is_  nice.” It would be nice to be able to talk about being a hero with someone his age.

Dick unpaused the game, and they continued playing. There was silence for a moment before Wally interrupted it. “Do you think Roy and Donna would want to be our friends too?”

“Maybe?” Dick tilted his head, thinking. “Maybe they’ll want to be friends with Jason ‘cause he’s older.”

“He’s Kid Bat, right? Jason could join our group.”

Dick thought about it for a moment before grinning. “Yeah! I’ll ask him next time I see him. I don’t think he’s met any of you yet. He’ll probably want to meet all of you before deciding.”

“You think he’ll like us?” Wally asked.

“Maybe. Jason doesn’t always like people right away.”

Wally hummed but didn’t say anything. They played for a few more minutes before Wally bit his lip. He glanced at Dick nervously.

“Hey, Dick?” Dick looked over at Wally. “I was wondering—since I don’t really have any friends—can we be  _best_  friends? Instead of just normal friends?”

Dick smiled. “Sure! As long as you don’t mind that Barbara is my best friend too.”

“We can all be best friends!”

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Yeah! But I should invite Donna over when I invite Barbara over. I don’t think Commissioner Gordon likes Barbara playing with a bunch of older boys. That’s what Stephanie told me, at least.”

“I’m okay with that!”

“Great!” Dick paused the game and held out his fist. “To being best friends.”

Wally grinned and bumped his fist against Dick’s. “To being best friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or suggestions at browniearethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
